Se busca: A ser posible, muerto
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Alguien a sumido a Misao en el valle de la locura, Aoshi se vuelve el guerrero frío que era y lo busca. Antes de que ocurra algo mas el Okashira la demuestra que el amor no es rudo y sin sentimiento, sino al contrario. Lemon/Violence.


**Notas:** No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao. 

**Warning:** Si pudiese pondría esto con luces de neón rojas, de esas que se ven a distancia; advierto que es muy oscuro a pesar del tono casi poético, tiene elementos un poco gore y lemon, mucho lemon. Si sigues es bajo tu responsabilidad. Disfruta.

**Se busca: A ser posible, muerto. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

**- **

_¿Cuánto puede tardar en morir una diosa custodiada por el más feroz de los arcángeles?_

_¿Cuánto puede tardar el más feroz de los arcángeles en perder lo más preciado?_

_Un cuerpo sin sentir nada es lo que mas se asemeja a un ángel pétreo._

_Una garganta que calla no es solo vacío, es una suplica que no puedo oír._

_Sus ojos me dicen algo pero no se responder._

_Solo puedo cuidarla desde las sombras, estar a su lado hasta que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y servir de apoyo, limpiar el sudor de la enfermedad de su frente y obligarla a tomar unos bocados al día._

_Se que quiere morir pero no puedo permitirlo._

_Por Kami, ahora que se lo que siento por ella ¿Me la arrebatas?_

_¿Esta es tu forma de seguir culpándome por no saber cuidarla?_

_¿Por llegar demasiado tarde el informe que decía quien era en realidad: un líder joven y ambicioso que no sabía lo que era el honor, que quería el control de todos los clanes que practicaban el arte del ninjutsu, aunque fuese por la fuerza?_

_Kami, no me tortures más. Mi paciencia tiene un límite tras veintiocho años._

_Aoshi Shinomori._

_- _

Pequeñas nubes de calor flotaban en el ambiente, los pétalos rojos de las que escapaban no producían gemidos ni jadeos, no habían hablado durante meses; los primeros cristales de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre la figura arqueada contra el cielo nocturno, los mortificados orbes de jade se cerraron en el momento en que el primero toco la piel desnuda de uno de sus senos. Con la yukata formando un nido a su alrededor la luna podía mirar su cuerpo desnudo, observar sus menudos pechos, blancos ante la luz plateada, el precipicio de su vientre liso y la negrura de su sexo, la manera en que el pelo infinito se deslizaba en las leves corrientes de aire; los frágiles dedos se hundieron en la dura tierra llevándose las puntas de salvaje tinta azabache en el camino.

De repente la luna ilumino algo más que la primera nieve y la piel de la doncella, dejo de ser una visión perturbadora a los ojos de un invitado inesperado, que observando desde la galería, había visto todo; un grito de alma torturada rompió el ambiente desgarrando la quietud de la escena. Antes de que las plateadas gotas salinas alcanzasen su mandíbula la joven se doblo hacia delante, llevándose tierra con las uñas, arañándose con ellas el pecho y los redondos senos, pugnando por arrancarse mechones de pelo oscuro, golpeándose el vientre para acabar con la locura que se había adueñado de su cuerpo…

Tratando de alejarse físicamente de los recuerdos.

-

Las luces del Aoiya se encendieron, antes de que ningún otro abriese siquiera el shoji de su cuarto el hombre había bajado al jardín y cubría al ángel caído con una simple manta de piel oscura, trataba de tranquilizarla y de evitar que se hiciese mas daño pero era algo que ninguno allí había logrado; las uñas femeninas dejaron un reguero de sangre fresca en el musculado brazo en un descuido, las primeras gotas profanaron la nieve que empezaba a caer con mas fuerza. Cuando los onni bajaron a la pasarela el Okashira sostenía contra si el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven envuelto en la suave piel, uno de sus brazos sobresalía del calido capullo negro dejando ver un daño voluntario; un arañazo, salvaje como el de una bestia sedienta de sangre, recorría desde el codo hasta la muñeca, el liquido rojo goteaba sobre el suelo del jardín formando un charquito pecaminoso delante del cerezo.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Como otro día mas varios clientes se presentaron en el restaurante, venían llenos de pena, todo Kyoto presentaba ofrendas a los dioses para que la anterior Okashira volviese del valle de la locura; varias mujeres de mascaras blancas y labios rojos por rostro dejaban escapar susurros quedos desde sus abanicos. Anfitrionas de hombres poderosos e instruidos en el arte de la conversación ofrecían más bandejas de información reciente al Onniwabanshuu, fiestas donde algún cliente nuevo hubiese hecho su debut frente al Hanamachi, empleados sospechosos…

Una joven de no mas de quince años llego corriendo, jadeando se identifico como una prostituta recién desflorada, había escapado de la vigilancia de la dueña del burdel donde había acabado tras la muerte de su padre; las artistas se arremolinaron a su alrededor tapándola con sus brillantes vestiduras cuando un hombre de aspecto intimidante se detuvo frente a ellas, gritando imperaciones a las elegantes damas se calló de golpe al oír como varias dagas femeninas salían musicalmente de sus fundas.

-Usted no es quien para gritar así-susurro una vestida del color del atardecer en el mar.

-Hombres sedientos de sexo, eso hace que muchas de nosotras busquen su mejor obi para ahorcarse-dejo escapar una belleza envuelta en oro viejo.

-Eso ha hecho que Makimachi Tenshi se pierda en el valle de la locura-alego un fuego con forma femenina.

-Putas, yo no fui, si esa Makimachi se ha "perdido" no es culpa mía, devolvedme a la niña, el mejor cliente de la Madame Yuriko, Hakuron, precisa de sus servicios.

-

Dos ojos de hielo se giraron hacia el desdichado, infinitamente despreocupado por la suerte del infeliz atravesó la comitiva con tranquilidad, solo algo se repetía en su mente, ese hombre tiene información sobre el bastardo; estrellándolo contra el suelo helado una hoja mucho mas afilada que las demás se apretó contra la garganta del proxeneta.

-Dime donde esta.

-No pienso decirte nada.

-¿Aun a costa de tu vida?

-No.

-Tú lo has querido ¡Shiro, Kuro!

Un revuelo en la entrada indico que los clientes habían salido expectantes y vengativos. Los dos onni esperaron la orden.

-Arrancadle la información.

Regocijados por lo que ello implicaba cogieron al sujeto por los brazos, sin darle opción a debatirse le dejaron inconsciente y lo metieron dentro del Aoiya; muchos negaron pensando que tal lealtad le costaría cara, otros simplemente pensaron que el hombre se lo merecía, la Ley del Silencio se impuso con la vista.

-

Varias horas entrada la noche el distrito del placer era una zona bulliciosa, ofrecimientos reticentes por mujeres obligadas eran disfrutados por deseosos clientes sin escrúpulos, niñas vendidas para pagar deudas, hierbas para detener lo que la naturaleza solía ofrecer tras el placer, mujeres con largas pipas de opio buscando la muerte por las esquinas antes de que el próximo cliente se presentase allí…

Nadie se percato de que la noche se rompía en figuras enmascaradas.

Nadie vio que un hombre era tragado por la oscuridad.

Nadie escucho su grito ahogado por un trapo negro.

Solo unos ojos destructores como los del dios Ashura presenciaron todo.

-

_Con un helado regocijo destruiré al demonio que ha perdido a mi diosa en el valle más terrorífico de todos._

_Su piel caerá arrancada por mis dedos._

_Sus músculos se consumirán dejándome sus nervios al alcance de mi rabia._

_Su cuerpo mutilado sabrá lo que es la locura a mis manos._

_Cuando grite basta recibirá la misma moneda que la dio._

_Aoshi Shinomori._



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Lo primero que hizo fue encogerse, asustado animal que descubría un nuevo lugar sin saber muy bien por que, la piel que la cubría resbalo mostrando un hombro redondeado, puro en contraste con lo que se había desplegado en el claro.

Circulo de oscuridad, negras figuras silenciosas, rostros pétreos iluminados por las llamas de los braseros, cordero sacrifical esperando los colmillos de la venganza, ni uno solo de los presentes pensaba irse sin su parte; preparados estaban el fuego y el agua, las cuerdas y el látigo, la victima y el verdugo. El Okashira en persona preparo al afortunado, Hakuron, dragón negro en el idioma del continente, un dragón muerto a manos de un dios; salpicando la espalda cubierta con agua fría y manteniéndolo bien sujeto a la imponente rama la tarea empezó.

Un latigazo restallo como un trueno.

El hombre apretó los dientes hasta sangrar, sus músculos se tensaron y respiro de manera ruidosa controlando ampliamente las ganas de gritar.

-

Viendo eso el Okashira reanudo los golpes con alevosía, haciendo que el látigo de piel de búfalo fuese un objeto aun más salvaje entre sus manos, sin dar tiempo a respirar recorrió la espalda cubierta del prisionero, clavando la tela del lujoso kimono en los verdugones que rápidamente se convertirían en heridas, produciendo aun mas dolor al ser mojadas por el agua helada, arrancando contenidas exclamaciones de la garganta masculina.

Nadie se movió, nadie intercedió, en la mente de todos estaba la palabra que debían decir en el momento oportuno.

-¡BASTA!

-¡KARMA!

El grito resonó haciendo que la nieve acumulada en las ramas cayese secundando la decisión.

Era la decisión de los dioses, que en silencio, observaban.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Misao observaba como Aoshi azotaba sin piedad la espalda de su destructor, el vengativo ángel que se escondía tras la mascara helada había vuelto a aflorar y no se volvería a reprimir fácilmente, en uno de los latigazos un reguero ensucio la pureza de la nieve, la joven onni se encogió por ello; algo escapaba de su cuerpo, algo más manchaba la nieve. El valle de la locura había terminado.

Menstruaba.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Noche cerrada, la luz de la luna había desaparecido y las estrellas eran insuficientes para iluminar el patio, se sentía regocijado; Misao cambiaba, su voz no se convertía en un grito agudo por las noches, las pesadillas ya no la rodeaban al acostarse en el futón, picoteaba la comida…

Vio la piel pálida tras tanto evitar el sol brillar. Estaba desnuda, abandonada la oscura piel en la pasarela rivalizaba en belleza contra el jardín invernal, molesto por ello observo que la uñas femeninas no buscaban sangre, no se hundían en la tierra, solo permanecía allí, en quietud absoluta, esperando.

-

Los huesudos dedos del cerezo dejaron caer ficticios pétalos, labios nuevamente llenos jadearon mostrando perlas en una sonrisa dirigida a los dioses, lagrimas redentoras cubrieron su figura, purificándola como el mas lento de los baños; pegándose a su piel el pelo de seda negra ayudo a las diminutas gotas a lavarla, marcando las curvas al visitante inesperado que solo pudo contenerse en la primera piedra del camino a observar.

-Misao.

El sonido reverbero en el viento, bailando sobre sus pies miro al Okashira, abandonado en homenaje en el camino esperaba que la diosa purificada se aproximase; las callosas manos la rodearon sin permitir una escapatoria, los finos labios buscaron la piel repentinamente inmaculada. El roce de terciopelo le hizo alzar el rostro del liso vientre, los quebradizos dedos apartaron hebras oscuras del dolorido semblante.

-Hola-susurro solo para él.

Tan transparente como antaño, tan pura y musical, hastiado por ello dejo que las extremidades del fénix renacido circundasen sus hombros y le acunasen. Durante un parpadeo lucho contra las ganas de tenderla allí mismo, bajo las pálidas estrellas invernales, sobre un suelo helado para infundir calor de nuevo… la dulce sonrisa le envalentono hasta el punto de alzarse como una hoguera, poseer los pálidos labios y levantarla sobre la mundanidad de alrededor.

Sumida en la oscuridad de sus parpados y el agradable calor del abrazo reposo abandonada a las nuevas sensaciones, a los movimientos lentos pero precisos, a la manera en que envolvió sus cuerpos descubiertos con la piel.

Entre abrió los ojos al sentir que la besaba el hombro, suavemente subió hasta la redondeada oreja, diminuta y frágil, delicada; disfruto el andar felino que le caracterizaba, la fuerza que demostró al entrar en una silenciosa habitación, oscura y mística como una urna alquimica.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Misao.

-Eso ya ha pasado, ya he vuelto.

El silencio era total, casi reverente para los dos caídos, no tardando mucho en ser quebrado por un dulce jadeo; apoyada contra el amplio tórax disfrutaba los besos prohibidos del amante clandestino, sus susurros contra la piel antiguamente maltratada por ella misma, las caricias pacificadoras; un levísimo seno termino envuelto con dulzura por una mano extremadamente mortífera, hipnótica en los movimientos, rozaba la aureola rosada despertando el insignificante premio a sus ojos devoradores, a la lengua ansiosa, a las nuevas sensaciones que surgirían.

-

Calor, sentía calor subiendo por su cuerpo.

Sentía la mano del dios de la muerte en su seno, despertando las cosquillas vergonzosas de su cuerpo, acelerando lentamente su respiración ya dificultosa, abriendo sus labios en un cántico mostrado solo para él. Haciéndola sentir parte de algo, que formaba un todo con su amante…

…no como la ilusión perpetrada por el gaijin.

Los hábiles dedos se perdieron en su nuca, arqueando aun más el blanco cuello y dando el acceso suficiente para pasar a el, un dulce ronroneo de felino saciado emergió contra la piel femenina; las quebradizas manos se enredaron en el pelo corto, aproximando aun mas los finos labios al merecido territorio donde deberían haber morado desde hacia meses, un suave tirón, juguetona muestra de cariño, hizo aparecer gemidos en la atmósfera cada vez mas almizcleña.

Desorientada por el profundo asalto a sus sentidos se arqueo en su regazo protector, gimiendo por la sensual atención a su cuerpo, el mimo con que cada parcela de nervios era tratada. La manera en que sus cuerpos se acariciaban con cada movimiento.

Las ásperas palmas rozaron los endurecidos pezones en una última caricia, esperaba volver a cuidarlos mas adelante, ahora tenia algo más que hacer, buscando los anhelados labios la dejo sobre un lecho oscuro, suave, piel de oso que había cubierto su desnudez y preservado su calor con ternura, la que no pudo darla por estar tan lejos de él, por hallarse perdida allí donde la locura tenia su morada infernal. Arrodillado a sus pies se quito el suelto nudo de la yukata haciendo resbalar la prenda lejos de su marcado cuerpo, en ese lapso Misao se había sentado besándole en los labios tímidamente, sin permitirle tumbarla bajo su poderosa anatomía, sin dejar que tranquilizase su calida inquietud; la subió nervioso por como podía acabar sobre su regazo, rozando su sexo contra el vientre plano de ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pálido cuello y dejando que se arquease al pasear las manos por su espalda; apretándole aun mas contra ella aprisiono el endurecido miembro mucho mas entre sus cuerpos, quiso buscar su sensible pabellón auditivo siendo retenida por ello. Tumbada de nuevo de manera brusca, el terror asomo de manera inconsciente a sus ojos, asustada por el trato repentinamente rudo busco encogerse para alejarse de él.

-Solo quiero que disfrutes-susurro de forma queda en su oído-que me digas si te gusta con tus gemidos y jadeos, arqueándote o mordiéndote los labios.

-Pero…

-Disfrutare si tú lo haces.

Lentamente desplegó su cuerpo de nuevo, relajando los brazos hasta dejarlos sobre la piel que los aislaba del suelo de tatamis, acomodando las piernas con las rodillas masculinas entre ellas; por ultimo levanto la mirada, valerosa pero intrigada ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar él a través del placer que la provocaba?

-Cierra los ojos. Por favor.

Inhalando se sumió voluntariamente en la oscuridad, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta con el primer movimiento que sintió, repentinamente excitada por los placeres prometidos en una simple caricia que empezó en su frente y bajo hasta sus labios haciendo que dejase de mordérselos; la rosada lengua asomo titubeante al notar que el dedo era sustituido por otros labios, esquivos y rápidos como las alas de las mariposas nocturnas, otro jadeo lleno la habitación al moverse una mano hasta el vientre; sin poder detenerse allí bajo por el delgado muslo, levantándolo mientras revoloteaba hacia abajo, por una cintura tan fina que sus dos manos la rodeaban por completo, unas caderas antes llenas y disimuladas, perfectas para él aunque no para ella… y el lugar mas profundo de su menudo cuerpo de mujer.

Su sexo.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

El último beso reposo por largo tiempo sobre el bajo vientre, esa zona en que el primer ébano se asienta con la pubertad destacándola a los ojos de un observador avispado, mostrando las variaciones de la lozanía y los primeros secretos susurrados de labios experimentados a orejas extrañadas. Nada de eso permitió que el frío Okashira fuese detenido, nada de los secretos femeninos transmitidos entre las kunoichi, nada que la caída diosa había aprendido antes de volar en su busca.

Él era un arcángel, señor de castigos, custodio de secretos, y sobre muchas otras cosas, temido por muchos y amado por un único ser.

Suyos eran los misterios de los cuerpos en la lucha, las técnicas letales… pero no así los placeres tranquilos que esperaba ofrecer. Él, que siempre permanecía impertérrito bajo cualquier circunstancia temblaba de nerviosismo, de rabia por no haber prestado más atención a los misterios que dos cuerpos no ofrecían en la lucha por matar, solo en la lid del amor y el deseo. Donde cuyo único ganador era el placer.

Dos tímidas esmeraldas observaron la manera en que su tobillo reposaba en el musculado hombro, la forma en que los afilados dedos recorrieron la parte sensible del muslo, deteniéndose en la zona posterior de la rodilla; ella tembló alargando una mano, hasta rozarle a él.

-

Aoshi la beso la parte interior del tobillo con lentitud, prolongando el tacto de la fina piel contra sus labios, su lengua asomo al llegar al hueso anormalmente marcado; toda ella estaba mas delgada de lo acostumbrado, sus senos eran leves montículos, las caderas antes perfectamente dibujadas se difuminaban; ahora era tan frágil como el cristal, una de esas muñecas de porcelana occidentales. Mortificado por llegar a producir dolor se afano aun mas en darla placer, se adueño de su empeine con círculos sencillos, espirales confusas subiendo por la otra pierna, levantándola junto a su compañera.

Lentamente beso cada diminuto dedo de los pies femeninos. Habían recorrido un largo camino hasta allí y debía mimarlos como se merecían.

-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Despacio bajo por las corvas, rodeando los suaves glúteos y levantándola mientras resbalaba el rostro entre sus piernas; Misao quedo arqueada, ofreciéndose sin saberlo, sin pretender ser lo mas selecto que jamás había probado el arcángel. Néctar divino.

Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente como para elevar una mano, tratar de saber que era lo que haría con ella a pesar de no tenerle miedo cuando todo se volvió confuso, exquisitamente confuso; los fríos labios besaron otros mucho más sensibles y delicados, apartándolos para paladear una pequeña parte de su interior. Las rodillas se apretaron nerviosas y al fin se produjo el esperado tirón. Curtido en dolorosas batallas ignoro la muestra de nerviosismo y la regalo un simple beso en esa pequeña porción de carne tan sensible; la inocente diosa tembló abandonándose a la tierna incursión que su cuerpo sufría, indicando, como él mismo la había pedido, si el placer la recorría o no, si lo que la hacia en ese momento la gustaba o por el contrario la desagradaba; en un impulso resbalo su cuerpo bajo la frágil anatomía, haciéndola arquearse sobre él y no sobre la piel. Que kami oyese los gemidos de su hija predilecta, que viese sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus orbes de jade entrecerrados.

-

Los últimos esterores sacudieron el frágil cuerpo de forma continua, sin permitir que opusiese resistencia, un simple gemido aviso de lo que ocurría; Misao convulsiono dejándose caer sobre los brazos del guerrero, acurrucándose de forma inmediata para poder evitar las últimas consecuencias. Las sensaciones que empezaron de nuevo a llenarla.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Los dedos de él aun acariciaban allí, lentamente, hundiéndose de forma leve, haciéndola temblar frente a algo que había tratado de opacar con indiferencia por la experiencia sufrida: sensaciones producidas por el placer, algo que por una ambición desmedida no había podido saborear en la intima ceremonia donde solo ellos dos eran los oficiantes. El cosquilleo la recorrió otra vez y se obligo a levantar el rostro desde el hombro, un arcángel de mirada fría y dura la observaba con dulzura.

-¿Bien?

Asintió cerrando los ojos, ningún sonido escapo de sus labios.

Solo cuando el Okashira se inclino para besarla dejo escapar un leve gemido de sorpresa.

-Entiendo…

-Es extraño-reacciono al fin.

-Tenia que haberlo matado-murmuro comprendiendo lo que se ocultaba tras esa sencilla frase.

Misao hundió el rostro en el hombro, lo que mas le quería haber dado ahora ya no estaba, la había sido arrebatado y había tenido suerte de no quedar embarazada como le había ocurrido a la joven prostituta que ayudo en la salvaje venganza; indecisa por no saber que podía provocar se levanto sobre su brazo, beso lentamente en la mandíbula masculina y rápidamente se aparto avergonzada.

La mano de él la elevo el rostro.

La otra la rodeo las caderas.

Y antes de saber que ocurría acabo sobre su estomago.

-

Sentada desde esa posición de privilegio o dominancia trato de encogerse, hecha un ovillo tembloroso sobre el guerrero de feroces ojos sintió con claridad que la acariciaba en la espalda, únicamente allí. La extrañeza del gesto la hizo levantar la cabeza y observar que la miraba con ternura. Y demasiado sumiso para ser verdad.

-No me opondré.

-¿A qué?

-A lo que me quieras hacer.

-Pero…

El guerrero solo llevo la delicada mano hasta su rostro y la hizo acariciar; con los dedos reticentes la joven diosa de ojos verdes noto la amplia frente y los suaves pómulos, la forma de los finos labios y el pelo que empezaría a pinchar en breve sobre su mandíbula, la nuez del cuello y los duros músculos, los huesos de las clavículas y la primera cicatriz que recorría un hombro decorándolo de forma atroz para otra; levanto la vista hasta ver sus ojos, los dos trozos de cielo que observaban de manera tierna todos sus gestos, sonrió levemente al comprobar que él no haría ningún movimiento. La que mandaba era ella.

Impresionada por esa conclusión bajo el rostro hasta terminar tapada por el revuelto flequillo.

Cuando Aoshi la había tumbado de forma brusca en el improvisado lecho había creído que estaba otra vez frente al gaijin del continente, ante las improvisadas maneras del cordero sacrificado; aun tenia en mente sus propias muñecas atadas por ásperas cuerdas de cáñamo, su ropa de dos piezas desgarrada por manos indignas, el dolor surgiendo con fuerza desde su sexo. Pero ahora lo veía mas lejano, difuminado entre nieblas mas nobles y sensuales, como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla; salvo el calor que el cuerpo masculino desprendía bajo ella. Eso era demasiado real y tangible. Las maneras pacificas que el Okashira había empleado con su cuerpo habían levantado una barrera mas fuerte en su mente, mas resistente a los trágicos recuerdos; por ello ya no sentía que lo que hacia seria una cosa mas como lo podía ser el comer o respirar, seria algo especial.

Con esa nueva convicción en mente dejo que sus dedos bajasen aun mas, notando los latidos que empezaban a acelerarse y como se tensaba sin apartar la vista de sus ojos; ella tembló indecisa aun y se inclino hasta besar de forma tímida los labios entreabiertos del guerrero, él no hizo nada mas que dejarla hacer, permanecer pasivo salvo en el momento en que sus labios le rozaban en las comisuras, entonces respondía, otro beso por cada uno que recibía. Envalentonada por notar que podía llegar a disfrutar de algo que en ese fatídico día había esquivado por sentir nauseas dejo a su lengua asomar de manera breve, rozar levemente los divididos labios masculinos y esconderse de nuevo.

-

Las manos que Aoshi mantenía apoyadas sutilmente en sus caderas temblaron.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Era demasiado hermoso para que durase mas allá de lo que ya lo hacia. Demasiado perfecto para que no ocurriese algo que los separase de nuevo. Demasiado esperado como para temer que continuase.

Pero ellos habían recorrido valles distintos para poder ser dos seres de luz tras tanta oscuridad.

La joven diosa renacida busco la sabia lengua, tomándose su tiempo, acariciando con la suya sin pausa, dejando que el arcángel hundiese las manos en su pelo revuelto, que suspirase al sentir la inexperta caricia en el paladar o las encías. Mareada empezó a separarse dejando reposar la cabeza en el hombro mientras escuchaba los jadeos contenidos que llenaban el ambiente y sentía las sutiles caricias en la espalda. Los labios de él revolotearon en su hombro y después dejaron escapar un nuevo suspiro.

-¿Por que ahora es tan agradable?-dejo escapar al aire.

-¿Por que lo haces con amor¿Por qué no te sientes forzada a nada?

No le respondió a unas preguntas que sabían bien que respuestas tenían. Solo se alzo pasa pasar sus dedos sobre el tórax, notar los cambios que habían producido ese beso en ambos; él jadeaba mientras que ella tenia los labios hinchados, la vista levemente borrosa y el pulso asalvajado, pero se sentía mejor. Mucho más que cuando su cuerpo la mostró que no estaba encinta. Sonrió abiertamente y deslizo los dedos por la frente hasta los labios de nuevo, rozándolos para conseguir las cosquillas que hacían que se los lamiese de forma inmediata, ella se los mordisqueo y su mano bajo hasta el principio de otra cicatriz.

Siguiendo el dibujo cruel que se marcaba en la increíblemente suave piel, sus labios de rojos pétalos bajaron por la garganta haciendo que se estirase, que dejase escapar aun más jadeos y algún que otro gemido, por suerte Aoshi estaba lo suficientemente extrañado que únicamente se limitaba a dejarla hacer.

Además, era muy agradable.

Notaba muy bien como sus manos bajaban hasta sus muslos, tan lentamente que la caricia daba como resultado unas cosquillas en su propio cuerpo, demasiado tarde sus labios se detuvieron al final del pecho del guerrero; arrancando una exclamación contenida por ello. Hacia abajo había más cicatrices pero también el sexo hinchado del arcángel, con miedo sus dedos resbalaron hasta el ombligo dibujando con cautela otra pálida marca, luego por el débil rastro de pelos negros… hasta la rosada y húmeda cabeza del falo.

El primer roce fue como un rayo, la espalda del guerrero se arqueo y sus manos apretaron de forma desesperada, las siguientes caricias se hicieron algo normal pero eso no evito que al buscar sus dedos también lo hiciese por algo mas calido y secreto; la buscaba a ella sí, pero era a su interior, ese sitio calido y profanado de forma atroz. Ese lugar que le rozaba torturándole sin pretenderlo. De manera sencilla aparto las manos de la diosa y la insto a que se sentase sobre su vértice, directamente uno encima del otro.

Misao levanto la vista aterrada.

Aoshi solo alzo sus pequeñas caderas y la hizo descender. Sin esperar a nada.

-

Sintió como sus entrañas le acogían de manera suave, sin rudeza ni prisa, separándose lentamente para él, abriéndose como solo el cuerpo de la amada lo puede hacer ante el amado. La asalto el miedo al dolor pero jadeo al no sentirlo. Lagrimas de alegría la desbordaron al instante y el arcángel extendió sus alas para reconfortarla, encontrándose besos de jubilo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-murmuro lentamente.

-Por no producirme dolor.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

Dolor.

Virginidad.

Primera experiencia.

Ya no había barrera y por tanto el dolor ya no se presentaba.

El miedo al dolor era algo que Misao había temido tras a "eso", sufrir a algo que era tan especial para ella como para él; al ser esta la segunda experiencia ya no había nada que impidiese la unión entre ellos, nada de dolor. Quizás Misao no supiese eso, posiblemente la frágil diosa no sospechase nada de eso, o lo mas seguro era que lo supiese. Y no lo recordase.

No dejo pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se tumbase de nuevo, bajo la sombra delicada que se perfilaba ante la luz de la luna, la joven onni dejo que él fuese el que moviese sus caderas, un suave roce entre ellos, apenas un leve empujón con los dedos que se prolongo en la cintura femenina; el contoneo consiguió que el fénix empezase a volar, que la magia del silencio comenzase a impregnarse en su piel, en su sangre, en cada movimiento.

-

Mientras la joven caída se estremecía ante cada nueva oleada su ángel de la guarda solo pidió más; más jadeos caóticos, más temblores que llegaban a él por sus manos o cuerpo, incluso mas cosquillas por su largísimo pelo desordenado. Por el contrario ella buscaba los tenues roces en los pómulos, en los labios, por el contorno de sus senos y verle gemir al observarse detenidamente entre ellos.

La débil llama prendió con rapidez, Misao necesito sus besos, Aoshi sus torpes caricias. Los dos mas tiempo para sentir. Desesperadamente.

Y lo consiguieron.

A costa de su resistencia.

Rayaba el alba cuando el cántico mas antiguo del mundo estallo en sus gargantas, cuando la formula alquimica surgió entre ellos con la fuerza del sol a través de las ventanas, arroyando las sombras hasta alejarlas de ellos; ambos se convirtieron en un ser de puro fuego, pasión recluida en dos cuerpos humanos demasiado limitados para contenerla y demasiado cansados para seguir alimentándola por mas tiempo.

La última visión del arcángel fue la de una diosa que recuperaba su aura divina, que se alzaba sobre él bañándose en el oro propio de su condición; en cambio la diosa de ojos de jade observo la forma en que los músculos se tensaban bajo ella, sin sentir, como él lo hizo, que su cuerpo hacia lo propio, hasta notar un cansancio que antes no estaba. Recostados sobre la calida piel oscura se resistían a dormir, a dejar que sus cuerpos se abandonasen a otros mundos.

-

Misao sonreía apretándose contra el cuerpo aun tenso del Okashira, sintiéndole dentro, ardoroso, fuerte y necesitado; era extraño pero agradable al sentirle acariciar su piel de manera continua, besar sus dedos y sonreírla mientras la miraba a los ojos; Aoshi por el contrario trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y tumbado bajo ella a modo de protección, rodeándola sin dejar que nadie mas se acercase de manera peligrosa a ella.

-Aoshi.

-Descansa, mas adelante me lo dirás.

-¿Por qué le mataste?-dijo sin esperar.

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al hombre, era cierto que esa noche Hakuron no sobrevivió, pero en este caso fue por un motivo justificado.

-Le mate por que se atrevió a tocarte, por que lo que te hizo no se lo perdono a nadie. Y por que yo soy un hombre de honor.

La joven se alzo un poco sobre él hasta poder besarle, dejando que el contacto perdurase unos segundos mas se recostó sobre él enredando una mano en el corto pelo; Aoshi giro el rostro para besar su muñeca y observo unas marcas conocidas. El largísimo zarpazo de una fiera confinada al cautiverio, que sin querer a él también lo había marcado, elevo su brazo y lo igualo con el femenino. Sonrió al percatarse de que la joven diosa dormía al fin segura entre sus brazos.



-S-E-B-U-S-C-A-

_Recorrer un camino de pesares me ha llevado hasta ti._

_Andar entre las aguas putrefactas de un pantano de oscuridad a significado mi redención._

_Besarte mi perdón._

_Acariciarte traerte de vuelta a ti._

_Matarlo alejar el mal y la desesperación de tu figura._

_Saber que una vida nueva se gesta en tu vientre es el mas maravilloso regalo que los dioses me pueden ofrecer ¿Por qué? Por que tu eres una diosa y yo un simple arcángel. Alguien que solo comprende la muerte._

_Pero que ahora comprende la vida._

_Gracias._

_Te amo Misao._

_Aoshi Shinomori._

_- _



Se busca: A ser posible, muerto.  
¿Por que?  
Por que no debió posar sus ojos en ella, y menos aun, tocarla.

PD: El titulo me lo inspiro Misao de Shinamori con uno de sus reviews en "Detras de un rey siempre hay una reina"

Hasta otra.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


End file.
